Rencontre sur la glace
by Noan
Summary: Heero déprime par ce qu'il est seul à Noël. Finalement il décide de faire un petit tour dans Central Park et s'arrête devant la patinoire où un homme accroche son regard et lui fait oublier sa solitude...


**Aller!! En avant pour un dernier petit os de Noel!!!**

**Disclamer:** ILS SONT PAS A MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Le Père Noel ne me les a pas amené!!! OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

Menfin!! J'ai prié très fort en plus!!! Bou...

Donc encore un os que je dois à Cat'Muse!!!

Voici le sujet de base:

Duo la natte au vent et Heero sortant d'un bulding après une journée de boulot

Donc un Heero fasciné pas le natté monté sur patin...

Heero qui matte les fesses heuuuu enfin Duo patiner et qui se risque sur la glace pour attendre son ange de Noël

Mais il sait pas patiner

**Résumé:** Heero déprime par ce qu'il est seul à Noël. Finalement il décide de faire un petit tour dans Central Park et s'arrête devant la patinoire où un homme accroche son regard et lui fait oublier sa solitude...

GROS BISOUS à Cat' pour son idée et GROS BISOUS à Siashini pour sa correction!!

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture!!

-

-

**Rencontre sur la glace.**

-

-

Heero soupira en regardant les immenses portes du Musée d'histoire naturelle Américain qui le séparait encore du froid mordant qui sévissait depuis quelques semaines à New-York.

Il releva le col de son manteau et sortit.

Il resta un instant sur le bord du parvis, pétrifié par les – 15°C, avant de se mettre en route pour rentrer chez lui.

Au moins, il avait le plaisir de traverser Central Park, couvert de neige. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux.

-

Il avait sauté de joie quand, à l'issue de ses études, le conservateur l'avait personnellement appelé, impressionné par ses résultats de biologiste paléontologue et il lui avait proposé un poste dans un des plus prestigieux établissements de toute la côte ouest.

Ce fut sa récompense pour toutes ces années d'efforts malgré l'éloignement avec sa famille qui vivait toujours au Japon, les difficultés avec la langue, avec la culture, avec les gens tout simplement, lui qui était quelqu'un de si introverti.

Oui, il avait mérité sa place.

Mais…

-

Il traversa la 59ème avenue en se frottant les mains dans lesquelles il souffla pour les réchauffer.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour rentrer à Osaka cette année pour les fêtes. 3 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu sa famille et alors que cette année, il aurait pu rentrer, un nouveau site avait été découvert sur le flanc est des montagnes Appalaches, l'obligeant à rester pour travailler.

Soit, ce soir, il finissait plus tôt que prévu à cause du réveillon et demain, il était en congé, mais il aurait tant aimé être avec sa famille.

Rien ni personne ne l'attendait chez lui, il décida de se promener un peu, certes il faisait froid mais le soleil était de sortie, baignant l'immense parc de sa couleur rosée.

-

Il longea le « Lake » sur toute sa longueur, regardant les enfants jouer dans la neige sous la surveillance de leurs parents ou les couples tendrement enlacés dans ce cadre digne des plus beaux films hollywoodiens.

Son regard se fit triste.

Son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui partager cette petite ballade.

Heero soupira de nouveau.

Il se sentait si seul depuis quelques jours. Il avait bien appelé sa famille pour avoir des nouvelles, pour savoir aussi s'ils ne pouvaient pas venir, eux, lui rendre visite, mais sa mère, une très belle Irlandaise de tout juste 40ans, était de nouveau enceinte et le médecin lui avait interdit tous déplacements trop important à cause de son âge.

-

Un petit frère…

Il allait avoir un petit frère.

Cette nouvelle aurait du remplir son cœur de joie mais même ça ne lui remontait pas le moral.

En passant devant la « Tavern on the green », il songea à aller boire un bon chocolat chaud mais la présence à la moitié des tables de la terrasse de plusieurs couples qui recoulaient le sourire aux lèvres l'en dissuada.

Il n'aimait pas être dans cet état d'esprit. Il se sentait minable d'en vouloir à ceux qui étaient heureux parce que lui était un peu déprimé.

-

Il continua son chemin jusqu'au sud du parc où il pourrait prendre un métro qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à Brooklyn, où il louait un petit deux-pièces.

Ça fait, il passa aux abords de la patinoire.

Il aimait bien regarder les gens patiner même si lui n'en faisait pas. Il avait bien essayé une fois avec son père, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur les fines lames et il s'était retrouvé un nombre incalculable de fois sur les fesses.

Son père s'était gentiment moqué de lui en disant qu'on ne pouvait pas être doué partout. C'était vrai, il était loin d'être sportif même si sa silhouette démentait son manque de pratique, à croire que courir pour attraper son bus ou son métro avait pallié à son manque d'entraînement.

Il s'arrêta au bord de l'étendue de glace.

-

Il y avait peu de monde à cause du réveillon qui approchait, mais quelques familles et quelques couples riaient et dansaient sur la glace.

Soudain, quelqu'un attira son regard.

C'était probablement le seul patineur qui ne soit pas accompagné et ses mouvements et sa grâce sur la glace témoignaient d'une pratique assidue.

Le jeune homme, parce que c'était un homme, malgré la longueur étonnante de ses cheveux, fermement retenus par une natte serrée, semblait à milieu lieues de l'endroit où il était, virevoltant sur un rythme que lui seul entendait.

Heero était complètement fasciné par cet inconnu. De là où il était, il pouvait voir que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et un sourire immense au lèvres, alors que sa natte se balançait dans son dos.

Le Japonais en oublia sa première expérience désastreuse sur la glace et alla louer des patins.

-

Avec beaucoup de prudence, Heero posa le premier patin sur la glace.

Une fois à peu prêt assuré, il posa le deuxième.

Erreur…

Il se rattrapa in extremis au bord de la patinoire.

Pendant quelques instants, le jeune homme se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur des patins, en plein milieu de Central Park en sortant du travail.

Son costume n'allait pas aimer le traitement.

Avec moult précaution, il se tourna, toujours fermement accroché à la rambarde et chercha celui qui l'avait attiré dans cette mélasse.

Très vite, il le repéra et le foudroya du regard même si le pauvre gars n'y était finalement pas pour grand chose.

Bref, il avait payé la location pour une heure, soit 5$, autant en profiter un peu en essayant de ne pas se faire mal.

-

Ses premiers pas étaient hésitants, mais finalement il prit un peu d'assurance et décida de lâcher la rambarde.

Il comprit trop tard son erreur.

Il partit bien plus loin qu'il ne le souhaitait et se retrouva au beau milieu de la patinoire, complètement tétanisé, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour revenir vers le bord.

Heero paniqua et se retrouva sur les fesses avant qu'il n'est pu dire « ouf ».

Il s'assit et grimaça, il s'était fait mal !! Bravo !!

Il était tellement pris par son engueulade mentale qu'il ne fit pas attention au bruit des patins qui freinèrent, juste à côté de lui.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Une voix chaude et rauque aux accents de Louisiane lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

-

Heero rougit devant les grands yeux indigos qui le regardaient avec amusement. C'était le fameux patineur qui était venu lui proposer son aide.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux en se renfrognant.

« Je vois pas ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai besoin d'aide !! »

L'autre ria en se redressant et lui tendit la main.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous vexez mais je vous ai vu entrer sur la glace.

- Hn. »

Le japonais le regarda de nouveau et vit la main tendue. Sans se départir de sa moue, il l'a pris et essaya de se remettre sur ses jambes, mais la pression exercée par l'inconnu fut un peu trop forte et il se retrouva contre son torse.

« Gomen. »

Heero chercha à se dégager le plus rapidement possible que le lui permettait ses maudits patins, mais il ne réussit qu'à se caler un peu plus dans les bras de son sauveteur.

« Vous n'avez jamais patiné ? »

Le jeune homme baissa le nez avant de murmurer un vague.

« Ce n'est que la deuxième fois. »

-

Sans qu'Heero ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, l'inconnu se détacha de lui et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

Une vague de panique manqua de le submerger mais la voix chaude du patineur s'éleva de nouveau.

« N'essayez pas de marcher, laissez vous glisser sur la glace.

- Nani ? »

L'autre le regarda, surpris

« Vous n'êtes pas américain ?

- Non, je suis japonais.

- Oh !! Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Duo.

- Heero.

- Bien Heero. Je vais vous apprendre les bases du patin à glace!! »

Duo agrémenta son commentaire d'un petit clin d'œil.

-

Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes mais il ne trouva rien à redire, après tout, c'était bien de sa faute s'il était venu sur cette fichue patinoire.

Désespérément accroché aux mains de Duo, il fit timidement glisser ses patins. Il ne devait son équilibre précaire qu'à la présence de l'Américain juste en face de lui qui patinait en arrière pour pouvoir l'aider, mais à force d'encouragements de sa part et en voyant qu'il y arrivait pas trop mal, il prit peu à peu de l'assurance, peut-être même un peu trop.

En voulant prendre un peu de vitesse, un de ses patins buta contre la glace et il s'affala de tout son long sur son professeur improvisé.

« C'était pas mal du tout pour un début. Il vous faudra encore un peu d'entraînement mais ça viendra. »

Duo avait dit tout ça en souriant toujours couché sous un Heero rouge pivoine qui ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre.

-

Ils restèrent longtemps ensemble, Heero essayant comme il pouvait de suivre l'Américain.

Et alors qu'il arrivait à rester debout sur ses patins seul et à faire quelques pas, il s'aperçut de la pénombre.

« Kami-sama !! Il fait nuit ! »

Dans son brusque moment de panique, il perdit une énième fois l'équilibre et se retrouva de nouveau sur les fesses.

« Vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir moi !! »

Duo arriva très vite à sa hauteur et l'aida à se redresser. Son sourire avait disparu.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir accaparé ici. Votre famille doit vous attendre pour le réveillon.

- Non, je suis seul. C'est juste que j'ai largement dépassé l'heure de location !! Ça va me coûter une fortune !!

- Si ce n'est que ça ! Ce n'est pas un problème.

- Hein ? »

Heero regardait l'Américain qui souriait à nouveau.

« Il se fait tard, cela vous dirait de dîner avec moi ? Je suis seul aussi ce soir alors autant être seul à deux !! »

Le japonais hésita. Après tout il ne le connaissait pas du tout, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et il avait vraiment envie d'avoir de la compagnie ce soir.

« Je… J'accepte volontiers.

- Alors allons-y, sinon, nous n'aurons plus une seule table de libre dans tout New-York !! »

Duo l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna vers les vestiaires improvisés.

Heero s'aperçut alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux sur la glace.

-

Le responsable arriva sur eux dès qu'ils furent hors de la glace.

« Alors M'sieur Maxwell, tout c'est bien passé ?

- Très bien !! Il n'y avait pas trop de monde ! C'était parfait ! »

Heero, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, les regardait bizarrement.

Maxwell…

Ce nom là lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver où est-ce qu'il avait pu l'entendre.

Ils se déchaussèrent rapidement et prirent la route vers Madison avenue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh rien, je me demandais juste pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien demandé en supplément pour les patins.

- C'est parce que vous étiez avec moi !

- Hein ? »

Heero observa son profil et à la lueur des réverbères, une autre image se superposa.

-

_Flash-back._

-

C'était en 1998.

Sa mère, fanatique de patinage artistique, regardait le compétition homme, retransmisse en direct.

Heero s'était demandé pourquoi elle n'y était pas allée directement. Quand il avait posé la question à son père, il lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle avait su qu'elle était en repos ce soir là que très tard et les dernières places disponibles étaient hors de prix.

Le jeune homme ne s'y intéressait pas plus que cela mais en allant prendre un verre à la cuisine, il passa dans le salon et la télé accrocha son regard.

Un séduisant jeune homme faisait sensation sur la glace et il s'approcha un peu plus de l'écran.

Il était tout de noir vêtu et semblait faire corps avec la patinoire et le public était très enthousiaste et le faisait savoir.

Heero fut subjugué par son aisance ainsi que sa grâce et regarda sa prestation jusqu'à la fin.

« Magnifique prestation de la part de ce jeune Américain, Duane Ohanko Maxwell, seulement âgé de 18 ans… »

-

_Fin flash-back._

-

Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent sous la surprise et il lâcha une petite exclamation.

Duo qui avait continué à marcher se retourna et fut surpris par l'expression de son compagnon improvisé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ?

- Kami-sama…. Ma mère va être folle !!

- De quoi ?

- Mais comment je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement !! Rien que la natte aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille !!

- Heero, ça va ? »

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre, perdu dans son petit monologue.

« Et le patin !! Si ma mère sait ça un jour, elle va se foutre de moi pendant les 10 prochaines années.

- Hey Heero !! T'es toujours avec moi ? »

Duo commençait un petit peu à paniquer devant la non-réaction du japonais qui le dévisageait toujours.

« Duane Ohanko Maxwell…..

- Oh! C'est donc ça!! »

Heero reprit pied avec la réalité quand il entendit le rire de l'Américain et eut un petit mouvement de recul, il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher aussi près.

-

Heero se sentit confus et ré-rougit pour le énième fois de la journée, à croire qu'il n'était capable que de ça face à cet homme.

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

- Ce n'est rien et tu peux me tutoyer. En fait, c'est assez rare qu'on me reconnaisse dans la rue, je suis même surpris que tu saches qui je suis !!

- Ma mère est folle de patinage et elle a vu votre …ta prestation à Nagano.

- Ok…. Bien ! On va manger ? »

Sur ces belles paroles, l'estomac du natté se fit entendre. Celui-ci ria une fois de plus et pour la première fois, Heero l'accompagna.

Naturellement, le bras du natté trouva sa place autour des épaules de japonais et ils entrèrent dans le premier restaurant à peu près correct qu'ils trouvèrent.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, le lieu n'était pas bondé et ils eurent une table un peu à l'écart du reste de la salle.

-

Pendant toute la soirée, Heero écouta avec plaisir le presque monologue de l'Américain, y glissant de temps en temps une remarque ou un commentaire.

Au delà du fait qu'il passait le réveillon avec l'une des idoles de sa mère, Heero appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie.

Généralement, il n'aimait pas être en présence d'inconnus, mais Duo avait l'art de mettre les gens à l'aise avec un humour parfois un peu graveleux mais toujours de bon goût.

Et il le trouvait terriblement séduisant et attirant.

Oui très attirant…

Heero n'avait jamais eu de réel préférence en terme d'amant, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps pour une relation approfondie depuis qu'il était arrivé aux Etats-Unis et son expérience, du moins avec les hommes, se résumait à un flirt à peine poussé avec un vieil ami d'enfance.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que lorsqu'il était question de cœur, la raison et les convenances n'avaient plus leur place. Seul, les sentiments comptaient et il avait grandi avec cette idée fortement ancrée en lui.

-

Le repas prit fin sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive réellement.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'ils allaient bientôt se séparer pour ne sûrement jamais se revoir, malgré la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Duo ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir son porte-feuille pour au moins payer sa part que celui-ci avait déjà donné sa carte de crédit au serveur.

« Tut tut tut… C'est moi qui invite !!

- Mais….

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !! »

Heero n'avait pas insisté et, à présent, ils se trouvaient dehors, sur le trottoir, devant le restaurant, sans trop savoir comment se dire au revoir.

Malgré sa déception de le quitter si vite, Heero s'apprêtait à lui tendre la main quand Duo le devança.

« Je te raccompagne ?

- Je n'habite pas tout prêt.

- Où ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Brooklyn.

- Oh, je suis au Wall Street Disctrict Hotel,

- A l'hôtel ?

- Oui, je suis venu pour une compétition locale qui a eu lieu il y a quelques jours, je vis à La Nouvelle-Orléans.

- Hn. »

C'était trop beau pour quelque chose d'autre qu'un dîner improvisé ressorte de cette incroyable rencontre.

Heero soupira.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Ok ! J'attrape un taxi. »

Avant que le jeune homme ne lui dise que c'était inutile, Duo était déjà au milieu de Madison Avenue et arrêtait un taxi presque de force.

Il appela Heero et lui ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture avant de se glisser à ses côtés.

Le japonais donna son adresse en râlant après l'Américain.

-

Durant le trajet, Heero parla peu et se décida à garder encore un peu Duo avec lui.

En arrivant au bas de son immeuble, il lui proposa un dernier verre le remerciement du dîner avant de rentrer.

Le natté le regarda un instant et tendit un billet au chauffeur pour payer la course et sortit à sa suite.

Son petit deux-pièces ne rivalisait pas avec les belles suites du Wall Street Dt Hotel mais Duo le trouva chaleureux.

On sentait bien l'influence asiatique avec le mobilier noir et blanc typiquement japonais ainsi que les estampes accrochées ici et là sur les murs.

Heero le débarrassa de sa veste avant de faire de même et de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le futon noir tandis qu'il allait chercher deux verres et une bouteille de saké dans la cuisine.

-

Le jeune homme revint dans le salon et resta quelques instants à l'entrée, médusé par les gestes de l'Américain.

Celui-ci avait défait sa natte, déployant son ondoyante chevelure aux reflets caramels avant de les rattacher négligemment en une queue de cheval basse.

Duo releva les yeux sur lui et sourit.

« J'ai beau avoir l'habitude, ça fait mal au bout d'un moment !! »

Heero sourit à son tour et posa les deux verres sur la table puis servit l'alcool de riz, du Futsūshu pour être plus précis, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'Américain quand il prit le verre entre les mains.

« C'est chaud ?

- Oui. Ça se boit ainsi, froid, ce n'est pas très bon.

- Si tu le dis. »

Il vit l'Américain froncer le nez avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et de finalement le boire avec plaisir.

« Tu as raison, c'est très bon. »

-

L'atmosphère, qui s'était un peu tendue en sortant du restaurant, s'allégea rapidement et ils discutèrent encore un long moment avant que Duo ne pose son regard sur une petite horloge qui trônait sur un meuble, derrière Heero.

« Shit !!

- Quoi ?

- Il est 2h50, je ne voudrais pas non plus abuser déjà que je me suis pas mal imposé. »

Duo lui fit un sourire un peu flou et se leva. Il chancela un peu.

« C'est bon ton truc mais…. Wouah !! Ca monte vite !!

Gomen… Tu devrais peut-être rester ici cette nuit ? »

L'Américain s'approcha de lui, ancra ses yeux dans les siens et le regarda fort, très fort, peut-être un peu trop.

Heero sentait ses jambes trembler rien que sous l'intensité de son regard.

Celui-ci caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et murmura.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de rester sage si je dors ici. »

Le métis ne répondit pas mais posa sa main sur celle de Duo et frotta doucement sa joue tout contre en fermant les yeux.

« Heero…. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur du natté et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Les bras de Duo s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, collant son corps contre le sien. Le baiser se fit vite plus profond, plus pressant, leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement et entamèrent ensemble cette danse amoureuse venue de la nuit des temps.

-

Le japonais entraîna son futur amant vers sa chambre, laissant sur le chemin quelques uns de leurs vêtements.

Une fois la porte fermée, Duo reprit le contrôle de l'étreinte en soulevant le métis et en le déposant tendrement sur le matelas.

Heero se laissa complètement aller aux caresses de son futur amant, soupirant ou gémissant faiblement.

Tout doucement, Duo le fit sien au milieu de râles enflammés et de murmures brûlants.

Ils jouirent ensemble, se laissant emporter par la vague de plaisir qui les submergea.

-

Duo s'endormit rapidement sur le torse d'Heero.

Celui-ci le regarda un long moment, caressant avec tendresse la longue chevelure qui coulait entre ses doigts.

De quoi le lendemain serait fait ?

Il s'en foutait.

Il appréciait à sa juste valeur ce cadeau de Noël que le Destin avait mis sur sa route.

-

-

_1an, 11mois et 29 jours plus tard._

-

Heero râlait après son compagnon.

« Mais dépêches-toi bon sang !!

- J'arrive Sweet Love!! »

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment!!

Duo l'attrapa par derrière après avoir récupéré leur sacs.

« Tu es trop tendu Angel…

- Il me tarde de voir la tête de ma mère !!

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ??

- Non !! »

Tous les deux se mirent à rire tandis qu'Heero le traînait par la main vers la sortie de l'aéroport d'Osaka.

« Hey !! Je comprends que tu sois pressé mais quand même !! »

Duo l'arrêta brusquement, le tira vers lui et l'embrassa ardemment, laissant Heero, les joues rougies et le souffle saccadé.

« Je ne pourrais plus le faire avant d'arriver chez tes parents… »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement avant de reprendre son chemin, plus lentement.

-

« Odin !! Regarde voilà mon Bébé !!!

- Abi' calmes-toi, s'il t'entend, il va grogner !!

- M'en fiches, il aura beau avoir 50 ans que ça restera mon bébé !!

- Pauvre de toi mon fils…

- Tu disais ?

- Rien mon amour !!! »

Mais Abigaël Löwe Yuy ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Mais mais mais mais…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Y a un homme avec mon bébé !!

- Je vois pas ce qui te surprends, il nous avait prévenu qu'il viendrait avec son compagnon. »

Sa femme le regarda.

« Hein ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens !! Tu me prends pour qui ?? Je te parles pas de ça !

- Ah ?

- Heero avait dit un homme PAS CET HOMME !!!!

- Je vois pas le rapport, en plus il a l'air charmant ce gars là !

- Tu sais pas qui c'est ?

- Ben heu…. Non. »

Odin reçut un regard noir de la part de sa femme avant que celle-ci ne s'élance vers son fils et ne l'embrasse bruyamment sur les deux joues avant de lui donner une tape derrière la tête.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir non ??

- Okaasan, ça va pas non !!

- Fils indigne !! »

Duo, juste un petit peu en retrait, se retenait comme il pouvait de ne pas rire devant le spectacle que lui offrait cette petite bonne femme aux cheveux d'argent et aux grands yeux verts qui réprimandait son fils qui devait faire une bonne tête de plus que elle sans se soucier des gens tout autour.

L'Américain savait qu'il adorerait ce petit brin de femme qui, il l'espérait vraiment deviendrait un jour sa belle-mère.

Il repensa au petit écrin noir dans son sac qui enfermait en son sein son avenir.

Mais la mère d'Heero se tournait vers lui, le coupant dans ses projets d'avenir.

« Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça !! »

Duo s'inclina devant elle.

« Madame Yuy, ravi de vous rencontrer !

- Oh pitié, appelez moi Abi'.

- Uniquement si vous me tutoyez.

- Il en va de même pour toi, Duane !

- Duo, Okaasan

- Tu connais ce jeune homme ??

- Odin chéri…

- Oui ?

- Tu es un inculte !! »

Heero, Duo et Abi rirent de la moue boudeuse d'Odin.

« Otoosan, je te présente Duane Ohanko Maxwell mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Duo.

- Je comprends maintenant !! Le patineur !

- C'est exact Mr Yuy.

- Odin. »

-

Les présentations enfin finies, ils rentrèrent à la demeure familiale des Yuy où un cri perçant les accueillit.

« Ton petit frère attend de te rencontrer avec beaucoup d'impatience. »

Heero ne se fit pas prier et alla dans la chambre qui faisait face à celle qu'il occupait avant de partir pour les Etats-Unis.

Odin prit leurs bagages pour les emmener dans la chambre qui leur était destinée et Abi offrit un café à Duo.

Une fois seul tous les deux, le visage très souriant de la mère d'Heero devint sérieux.

« Puis-je te parler franchement.

- Oui.

- Es-tu sérieux avec mon fils ?

- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

- Bien. »

Son sourire revint juste avant qu'Heero n'entre avec un bébé dans les bras.

Duo sourit à son tour et ce dit que oui, il était le plus sérieux du monde et qu'il entendait bien passer de nombreux Noël en compagnie de son miracle à lui : Heero Löwe Yuy.

-

-

Valà!!

Me reste plus qu'à trouver des idées pour le premier de l'An et ça, c'est pas gagné, je suis creuvée .

Laissez vos impressions en bas, à gauche en cliquant sur "GO".

Kisu!!

Noan


End file.
